Ryukyu Pirate Crew
Introduction The ryukyu pirate crew is a very large pirate with over 60 members and 4 ships but the main focus of the their story revlove around the key crew members which is captain Gen crimson, first mate Jeet lee, Second mate killer Edge, shipwright Calnus, Cook eimai, doctor Maria steed, navigator/ship gunner/sniper Angelo, Archaeologist/assassin/spy/ Dr.clavius, with the rest of the crew bein made up of a random assortment of people gain in the davy back fights. Each main crew member(expect the captain and first mate) leads their own division with in the ship Jolly Roger Ryukyu pirates jolly roger is a strandern jolly roger colored yellow and black inside a hazard haxagon( a reference to their captain hosha hosha no mi) Crew Members Crew Strength The ryukyu crew is a exaggeratedly strong crew. their Captain is the rising pirate rookie who's boosted an undefeated record and has been refer to as a monster, the first mate is arguably just as strong as the captain with his shobu fighting techinques, extraordinarily rare Oni Oni No Mi Model: Deitengu makes him a very formidable opponent, the second mate is a prodigiously telented swordmen who's lighting quick precision slashes let him wipe out large numbers of foes before than can react, the doctor has extensive medical expertise as well as the power of the kin'niku kin'niku no mi making her a perfect specimen of human development and conditioning and giving the ability to duplicate almost any physical act she sees after seeing it done by someone else only once, the "Archaeologist" is a lethal assassin from the world goverment with a encyclopedic knowledge of various topics, such as history, the different sciences, devil fruit abilities, the crew sniper has a pin point accuaracy hitting his target 10/10 times and a dial powered compact bow and sky war fare weapanry, the shipwright is a extraordinarily large human with the strength of a giant and the power of the teku teku no mi gving him the abilby to control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow him to assemble advance machinery with in seconds and the cook has a mastery in the culinary arts well she not a main fighter she has the power of her Oto No Oto No No Mi which let her makes extremely loud yells causes large cracks in solid substances such as concrete, rock, stone, wood, metal, steel, iron, tile and asphalt Bounties coming soon................ Relationships amongst the Crew The ryukyu Crew trust each trust implicitly and is willingly to die for each even though the don't always seem to get along and the more mysterious crew member who are not as open as the other see the crew as a family Dreams *Gen Crimson - His Dream is to free all the slaves in mariejois and to put an end the world goverment corruption *Jeet Lee - His dream is to find the pirates that destory his hometown and to sail the seas with Gen and help him fulfull his dreams *Killer Edge - His dream is to find out about his past and who he really is *Dr.Clavius - his dream is to help gen as he too has a score to settle with the world goverment *Angelo- His dream is to sail the blue sea with the Ryukyu pirates *Calnus - His dream is to find a island made of of pure metal so he can build the world greatest and lagerest ship ever *Eimai - Her dream is to sail the sail the seas with Gen and to write a cooking book with all her greatest recipes *Maria Steed - Her dream is to find out what happen to her marine boyfriend and to create a medicine that cure all known diseases Adventures CHAPTER:1 DAWN OF CHANGE Act 1: The Radiant Star Act 2: Who's the freak with no shirt? Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews Category:Ryukyu Pirate Crew